1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to controlling an autostart of a data application and video playing back, and more particularly, to controlling an autostart of a data application in a video playback apparatus in order to provide various services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video playback apparatuses display video received from an external source through antennas, and examples thereof generally include televisions (TVs), set-top boxes, personal computers (PCs), and the like.
Recently, not only video, but also various multimedia data services have been provided by video playback apparatuses which support Advanced Common Application Platform (ACAP)/Open Cable Application Platform (OCAP). Such data services comprise services which provide information regarding programs currently being broadcast, such as information related to sports broadcasting, additional information regarding drama broadcasting or the like; services which provide individual information not related to the program currently broadcast, such as real-time news, weather information, stock quotations, traffic conditions or the like; and a bi-directional service, such as a public-opinion poll, audience research or the like. Video playback apparatuses execute data applications related to each data service received through an antenna to provide data services corresponding to the data application.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a data application autostart method according to an exemplary embodiment of the conventional invention.
In FIG. 1, a conventional video playback apparatus tunes to a channel selected by a user and receives a transport stream in operation S110. The video playback apparatus parses an Application Information Table (AIT) comprising data application information in an MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) section of the received transport stream in operation S120, or the video playback apparatus parses an Extended AIT (XAIT).
The video playback apparatus confirms an autostart flag of the parsed AIT and determines whether the autostart is set in operation S130. Specifically, if the autostart flag is 1, the video playback apparatus determines that the data application received from the transport stream is set to autostart.
If it is determined that the autostart is set in operation S130-Y, the video playback apparatus executes the data application in operation S140. In other words, the received data application is automatically executed in the conventional video playback apparatus.
Therefore, there is no method for not executing the data application broadcasted with the autostart on the user-selected channel. In particular, if a channel changes regularly after a predetermined time period, the data application received through the changed channel for every channel change is automatically executed, causing a user inconvenience. Additionally, data application that is not used is automatically executed and utilizes resources of the apparatus, and thus resources are unnecessarily wasted.